Juntos
by T.E Rowan
Summary: ―Oigan, si iban a coquetear a mis espaldas, me hubieran avisado; si quieres que espere afuera, lo haré con gusto. ―Sí, creo que sería lo mejor ―, Brawly se adelantó a hablar antes que Roxanne. Aaron frunció el ceño y miró a la chica, quien sonrió con culpa y asintió con la cabeza. El peliverde salió de la tienda, dejando a la pareja sola. RockSmashShipping One-shot.


Holangas!

Bueno, bueno, dos días, dos fics, alguien está de buen humor XDD

Entonces, ¿Alguien recuerda mis fics 'Descubrimiento' y 'Quiebre'? Este fic (Juntos) es algo así como la conclusión de aquellos dos. Sería bueno que leyeran los otros antes que este, pero hagan lo que quieran. Si no entienden, no es mi culpa (?)

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Company, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Advertencias: RockSmashShipping, incongruencias genéticas y otras cosas raras también owo

Disfruten~

* * *

><p>La campanilla de la puerta de la tienda sonó, anunciando el ingreso de un cliente. Brawly se irguió perezosamente en el mostrador, demostrando las pocas ganas que tenía de trabajar en ese aburrido lugar. Pero para su suerte, su aburrimiento supremo había acabado.<p>

―Oh… Hola, tú… ¿Trabajas aquí? ―Saludó y preguntó Roxanne, incómoda.

―Mm, bueno, sí, es el Gimnasio. ¡Digo! El Gimnasio está corto de presupuesto… ―suspiró Brawly, avergonzado de sus nervios ―, ya sabes a qué me refiero…

―Sí… ―Ambos quedaron envueltos en un silencio incómodo hasta que la chica reparó en su propio acompañante ―. ¡Oh, claro! Aaron ―se dirigió al chico peliverde a su lado ―, él es Brawly, líder de Azulisa. Brawly, él es del Alto Mando de Sinnoh.

―Mucho gusto ―Aaron estrechó enérgicamente la mano del surfer, quien estaba estupefacto.

…

― ¡Oh por Arceus! ¡Es su gemelo! ―Exclamó Brawly.

― ¡No grites! ―Lo reprendió Roxanne ―. Lo traje aquí para que se conocieran… Fue idea de Brendan y May. Luego de que conocieran en el torneo mundial a ese chico que también era parecido a Wally…

― ¿De verdad crees que Wally pueda ser hermano de ellos dos?

―No me parece algo tan descabellado, luego de lo que sucedió en esa época… ―hizo una pausa, se dio vuelta para mirar a Aaron, quien inspeccionaba unas piedras evolutivas. Se volvió a Brawly y le dijo en voz baja: ―tenemos que tratar el tema con tacto, no todos los días descubres que tienes un hermano y te reencuentras con él.

― ¿Entonces qué planeas? ―Preguntó el chico en susurros acercándose más a ella.

―Pues… ―Roxanne giró a mirarlo; sus miradas quedaron enlazadas y ella se sonrojó un poco.

―Oigan, si iban a coquetear a mis espaldas, me hubieran avisado ―, la cara de Aaron apareció entre Roxanne y Brawly, arruinando por completo su pequeño momento ―. Roxanne, si quieres que espere afuera, lo haré con gusto.

―Sí, creo que sería lo mejor ―, Brawly se adelantó a hablar antes que Roxanne. Aaron frunció el ceño y miró a la chica, quien sonrió con culpa y asintió con la cabeza. El peliverde salió de la tienda, dejando a la pareja sola.

―Entonces tu plan es que se conozcan sin saber su relación.

―Exacto ―afirmó la chica ―, entonces, si ellos solos no lo descubren, les daremos pequeños empujoncitos.

Brawly asintió ―. Suena bien, pero, ¿Qué harás con los padres de Wally, hablaste con ellos?

―Pues… Ese es otro tema… May y Brendan dijeron que se harían cargo de ellos. Yo me ocuparé de que Wally conozca a Aaron.

―Yo te acompaño.

― ¿No tienes que…?

―En serio que necesitaba una razón para renunciar a este aburrimiento ―declaró el chico y salió de la tienda, seguido de la pelinegra.

…

Estando Roxanne, Brawly y Aaron listos, caminaron hasta Ciudad Petalia. Wally había vivido muchos años en Pueblo Verdegal con sus tíos debido a su enfermedad; por suerte, luego de unos años y un tratamiento especial, su asma crónica había logrado controlarse. Entonces pudo volver a Ciudad Petalia, donde vivía cerca Brendan y May, sus amigos más cercanos.

―Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? ―Preguntó Aaron.

Brawly y Roxanne no sabían qué responderle.

―Pues… Vamos a ver a un amigo… que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte ―respondió Roxanne, no muy segura de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Aaron se iluminaron visiblemente.

―Como… ¿Un admirador?

― ¡Por supuesto! ―Exclamó Brawly, con mucho énfasis ―. Y como es tu admirador, tienes que tratarlo MUY bien.

Aaron hizo un gesto de suficiencia ―. Él debe saber la suerte que tiene por conocerme, es hasta afortunado.

―Sí, sí, lo que sea, ¡Pero recuerda! Tienes que ser bueno con él, MUY bueno. O sea, del uno al diez en bondad, tienes que ser un veintisiete ―, recalcó Brawly.

―Sí, tranquilo, Brawly, ya lo captó ―lo calmó Roxanne.

Podía ser que Brawly no hablara mucho con Wally, pero por supuesto que lo conocía (a él y su historia). En verdad le agradaba mucho, y no quería que un pueblerino cualquiera lo menospreciara.

―Entonces, Aaron… ¿Tienes hermanos? ―Preguntó Roxanne, tratando de averiguar si él sabía algo.

―Claro, tengo muchos hermanos y hermanas.

Brawly y Roxanne intercambiaron una sorprendida mirada ―. ¿Ah, sí?

―Pero ninguno es de sangre ―los dos lo miraron, confusos ―. Son los niños de orfanato. Soy huérfano, pero son algo así como mi familia.

―Oh, eso es… Perdón por preguntar.

―No es nada, luego de tanto tiempo, uno se acostumbra. ―Aaron no estaba feliz ni triste, simplemente parecía que el tema le era indiferente, como si de verdad estuviera acostumbrado a esas preguntas.

―Llegamos ―, rompió el silencio Brawly.

Los tres se acercaron a la puerta, dos de ellos nerviosos y otro expectativo. Llamaron al timbre y segundos después Wally abrió la puerta.

― ¡Wow! ―Ambos peliverdes exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras se escudriñaban mutuamente.

―Aam… Wally, él es Aaron; Aaron, él es Wally ―, presentó Roxanne, aunque ninguno la escuchaba.

…

― ¡Sabía qué esto era raro! ―Exclamó Aaron ―. ¡Sabía que debí haberme negado de venir!

―P-Pero esto no está tan mal…

―Tuve muchas señales para arrepentirme… El contacto de la nada, las preguntas personales, el cabello que me arrancaste…

― ¿Le hiciste prueba de ADN? ―Preguntó Brawly, sorprendido.

―Lo intenté, pero como estaba en Sinnoh, no tenía ningún cabello de Wally ―, respondió natural.

― ¡Esto está mal! ¡No pueden ir por la vida tratando de reunir familias como si nada! ―Seguía quejándose el otro.

― ¡Ya cállate! ―Exclamó el peliazul ―, no hicimos esto tratando de hacerles daño.

―Creímos que ustedes se alegrarían.

― ¡PUES NO! ―Aaron gritó muy fuerte, asombrando e intimidando a Roxanne y Brawly; se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse de ellos, sin embargo, su respiración fuerte y trabada lo detuvo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Roxanne, saliendo de su estupefacción.

―Yo… Estoy… Teniendo un ataque… ―El chico comenzó a hiperventilar.

―Eeh… Aam… ¡Relájate! ―Exclamó Brawly sin saber qué hacer.

― ¡Que le grites que se calme no lo calmará! ―Reprendió Roxanne.

― ¡No veo que tú hagas algo para que se le pase!

― ¡Mira quién habla! ¡A ti ni siquiera te agrada!

― ¡Oigan! ―Gritó Wally, llegando de la nada ―. Hay que llevarlo a un hospital antes de que empeore.

De alguna forma u otra, la presencia de Wally había relajado apenas la respiración del otro peliverde.

…

Luego de unas horas en el hospital, Aaron se sentía mejor. En ese tiempo, Roxanne y Brawly se habían quedado en la recepción, mientras que Wally, siendo su _familiar, _podía esperar en la sala de espera.

― ¿Te diste cuenta que Aaron se relajó un poco cuando Wally apareció?

―Sí, fue un poco extraño…

En ese momento, Wally salió y se encontró con sus amigos, quienes lo miraron expectantes.

―Tuvo algo así como un ataque de asma, seguramente por estar bajo mucha presión. Está bien, pero quiere que lo trasladen a Sinnoh.

El peliverde se sentó en el lugar vacío entre Roxanne y Brawly.

―Wally, lamentamos haber hecho esto sin decirte… No creímos que resultaría así ―, se disculpó la pelinegra.

―No te preocupes ―sonrió ―; algo que aprendí de Norman hace muchos años, es que es bueno arriesgarse. No resultó bien, pero me alegro que pasara.

Allí concluyó la conversación.

…

La noche llegó y todos querían irse a su casa. Wally invitó a Aaron a quedarse con él esa noche, para viajar a Sinnoh en la mañana. El peliverde aceptó solo porque los padres del otro no estarían.

―Entonces… esto se puede considerar como que resultó bien, ¿No? ―Comentó Brawly mientras caminaba con Roxanne.

―Supongo ―. Hizo una pausa larga y preguntó: ― ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

―Nada interesante… Trabajé en la tienda, remodelé el Gimnasio… ¿Tú?

―Salí un par de veces con May… Descubrí que le gusta Brendan…

― ¿En serio? ―Preguntó Brawly confundido.

―No, le gusta Steven Stone.

― ¿Pero qué él…?

― ¡Sí! ―Exclamó Roxanne, y ambos rompieron en carcajadas de solo pensar que a May le gustaba un hombre sin saber que era gay.

Terminada la risa, ambos quedaron de vuelta en silencio. Pero de un momento a otro, Brawly se aclaró la garganta.

―Y… ¿Has pensado en nosotros?

―A decir verdad, sí, mucho ―, respondió directa.

― ¿Alguna conclusión?

―Que es complicado ―lo miró y sonrió.

―Todo es complicado ―le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos suspiraron.

―Tal vez…

― ¿Qué?

―Lo de Wally y sus hermanos…

―Brawly, ya lo hablamos. Yo…

― ¡Roxanne, estamos más cerca de tener treinta que veinte…! ―Hizo una pausa y la miró, afligido ―. Tengo miedo…

― ¿De qué? ―Lo miró, preocupada.

―Tú eres la única que me ha amado… Tengo miedo de que si te pierdo, me quede solo el resto de mi vida.

―Brawly… ―Susurró triste. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza ―. Nunca te voy a dejar a solo… Nunca vamos a estar solos. Pero aún no estoy lista para casarme… mucho menos para tener hijos.

Brawly correspondió su abrazo y luego la besó.

Ellos siempre estarían juntos, de la forma en que fuera, siempre lo estarían. Si se casarían o no, o tendrían hijos o no, era un misterio.

Pero ambos sabían que al final de su camino, ambos estarían juntos, tomados de la mano y sin separarse.

* * *

><p>¿Adivinen quién es el novio secreto del gay Steven? Oh, yeah BD<p>

Gracias por leer, si les gustó, no duden en decirme con un review :33 Y si no, también, así los stalkeo con mi amour (?)

Btw, ya se pueden anotar para la actividad especial del foro (link en mi perfil). Aviso que aunque ya hayan cuatro participantes, pueden participar más en esta semana.

*se va volando*


End file.
